Atrapado
by IAm Hylian Nightray
Summary: Envuelto en la oscuridad, la única compañía es el frío y el terror... ¿Cuándo lograré salir de aquí ¿Cuándo?...


Bueno, no sé, pensé en hacer un fic de Ib, espero que les agrade -w-

Este sería un "a continuación" del final "El Retrato olvidado".

Tiene un poco de demencia y amor, si les gustó, dejen sus reviews plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~~

Está en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido Garry...

**Título:** Atrapado

**Personajes:** Garry, Ib...

**Videojuego:** Ib

**Género:** Locura, romance

**Disclaimer:**** Ib ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Este fic sólo trae intenciones de entretenerlos.**

* * *

Atrapado, en este lugar. Está tan oscuro, y yo estoy solo, mientras el frío recorre mi espalda. Acurrucado en una esquina, intentando calentar mis manos con mi respiración. Mis brazos son lo único que me envuelve, y lo único que me entretiene es esa ventana; una mirada a lo que antes fue mi mundo real.

La gente y sus familias entran en esta galería pensando en este día cómo el mejor de todos. La infinidad de cuadros curiosos están plasmados en todas las paredes.

El día aquí, es terrible. La noche, es lo único que siquiera me mantiene vivo.

Todos esos cuadros no son más que ventanas, ventanas a un mundo terrible e inimaginable.

Durante el "día", sólo me limito a quedarme en la misma posición, no tengo motivos para moverme. Me gustaría que la gente siquiera pudiera ver mi tiritar, para causarles miedo y que se larguen de este Infierno, pero estas ventanas, no permiten que la gente me escuche, ni perciba mis movimientos.

Sólo me quedo ahí, observando.. esperando su llegada.

Quisiera poder olvidar todo y volver a mi mundo….

Todos los días, ese muñeco, está en la sala de enfrente. Está ahí, susurrando mí nombre. Él quiere que juegue con él, pero yo nunca lo haré.

Unos cuadros más a mi izquierda, está la Dama de Rojo. En las noches, ella se acerca a mí, me olfatea. Dice que mi aroma es curioso, que quiere probarme.

Debido a esto, me desespero para encontrar un escondite, pero me es imposible. El único lugar es ese, ese lugar con el que tan sólo imaginar me repugna…. El cuarto de Mary.

A veces, escucho a los Muñecos Azules o demás cuadros hablar de ella. Al parecer, le temían, y agradecían que ya no estuviera aquí. A decir verdad, yo también lo agradezco.

Si llevo bien la cuenta, llevo 7 años aquí, en los cuales no he envejecido ni un minuto.. Y estos 7 años, sólo la esperé a ella… sólo quiero verla una vez más. ¿Acaso estará bien? ¿o siquiera sigue viva?. Preguntas que no me gustaría haber hecho cruzan mí mente.

Las familias admiran curiosas aquellas pinturas, en especial la mía. Las chicas más jóvenes incluso dicen que soy guapo, pero realmente eso no me interesa….

Mientras, veo las caras de los niños aburridos siguiendo a sus padres porque no tienen otra cosa que hacer, además de aburrirse. Cuando los veo la recuerdo. Sí mi mente no me traiciona, ella era la única niña a la que vi interesada en todos los cuadros. Sin duda era una niña especial.

De repente, suena esa voz. La voz de una mujer, muy dulce y agradable. Anuncia que finalmente van a cerrar.

De a poco, la gente se va retirando, mientras los niños sonríen contentos por largarse de este asqueroso lugar.

Y de un segundo a otro, las luces caen, se apagan en sintonía. Las únicas fuentes de iluminación que quedan son las lámparas de la entrada y la luz de la luna que entra por las ventanas. Finalmente, las luces de esta prisión se encienden.

Suspiro y me pongo de pie, mientras de nuevo el frío me invade.

Primero observo cómo los cuadros se dirigen a la habitación de enfrente; las damas de rojo, los muñecos azules, maniquíes y demás. Todos van en la misma dirección, a la misma habitación.

No sé qué es lo que todos hacen ahí, pero sé que la sala es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todos.

Algunas pinturas y esculturas, claman mi nombre, ansiando mi llegada. Pero a pesar de eso, nunca voy para allá. Realmente me da mucho miedo saber que hay allí.

Me dedico a caminar por los pasillos, atravesando salas. De la habitación de "reunión" se oyen murmullos y risas exageradas. Me da miedo saber de qué hablan.

Mientras camino, escalofríos me invaden. Lo único que resuena a mí alrededor son mis pasos; se escuchan profundos y ruidosos. Mi respiración pesada los acompaña.

Me dedico a observar con todo lujo de detalle todas las esquinas y ahora ventanas vacías. No hay nada ni nadie mirando a través de ellas. Me tomó la libertad de asomarme y observar cada rincón de la galería; lo único que hay es oscuridad. Las esculturas se mueven en sus lugares, girando, bailando o hablando entre ellas. Susurran muy bajito, poco se entiende lo que dice.

Me alejó de la ventana para seguir caminando, cruzando puerta en puerta.

Cada paso que doy se pierde en el vacío, dejando solamente un ambiente frío y espantoso. Por suerte, iluminado.

Me envuelvo con mis brazos mientras suspiro. En serio, no se pueden imaginar el asqueroso frío de este lugar.

Continúo caminando, tomando un camino alterno. Casi siempre voy recto, cruzando las puertas, y después las que hay detrás de estas. Se torna un laberinto interminable para mí. A veces avanzo más y otras menos, pero siempre ignorando todos los pasillos.

Me detengo en una habitación, es amarilla y nunca he llegado hasta aquí. Observo detenidamente que hay una puerta enfrente, de color negro. Observo a mi derecha, y hay un pasillo que se divide en tres pasillos más. A mi izquierda, hay una ventana vacía.

Opté por tomar el camino de la derecha, dejando a mi decisión que pasillo seguir ahora.

Dos de ellos terminan en puertas, y el otro continua.

Sigo derecho para seguir el pasillo, que unos pasos más y vuelvo a la habitación donde comencé: la Habitación púrpura.

¿Pero qué diablos? Yo ya había estado aquí, y lo recuerdo con perfección. Frente a mí hay una puerta morada, la reconozco por el griterío que proviene de esta: es la sala de reunión. A mí derecha, están todas esas ventanas, incluyendo la mía. Detrás de mí, la puerta desaparece.

Me quedo atónito por unos minutos, no encontraba explicación para ello, pero, aprendí que aquí nunca hay una explicación.

Algo curioso retomo el mismo camino, hasta llegar a la habitación amarilla, y tomar el pasillo de la derecha. Está me lleva a una gigantesca sala con una enorme ventana. Desde ella puedo ver una parte de la galería que nunca es visto; es azulada y hay muchas esculturas. Entre ellas, una copa de la que cae la noche.

Ignoro esta habitación y salgo, a tomar la puerta que hay por delante de mí.

Esta era la correcta. Me lleva a algo diferente a un laberinto. Es una sala muy grande de color anaranjado con muchas habitaciones que explorar, y al final del lugar, un pasillo que lleva a una puerta roja.

Me propongo revisar cada una de las salas detrás de las puertas. Extrañamente, solo una de ellas tiene una ventana. No es muy grande ni muy chiquita, medía lo mismo que yo.

El resto de las habitaciones no tenía más que desorden y quizá unas bibliotecas con biografías de Guertena y tanto que otro artista.

No sé porque, pero está sala me resultó mucho más cálida y reconfortante que las demás, así que probablemente me quede aquí para siempre.

Mi ventana se hará ver como una ventana a las afueras para el resto de las personas, debido a que este lugar no permite que las personas del mundo real vean el mundo que hay detrás de cada retrato.

Y así pasaron los días, mientras yo estaba cómodamente en una de las salas leyendo libros y descansando, a pesar de no poder sentir sueño, hambre o cualquier otra necesidad.

Me quedaba por horas en la sala de la ventana, que daba a una bodega. No sé por qué alguien pondría un cuadro en una bodega pero… esta gente siempre estuvo mal de la cabeza.

Cada tanto me iba de una habitación a la otra, siempre dentro de la sala anaranjada. Pero nunca me atreví a ver que había detrás de la puerta roja… algo me retenía, algo me decía que no intentara abrirla por nada en el mundo…

Pero un día, me aburrí. Me aburrí de ese lugar. Era tan repetitivo y no había nada más que leer. Estoy seguro que leí dos veces cada libro de todas las bibliotecas que había en las habitaciones.

Si mal recuerdo, mañana se cumplirían ocho años desde que me quedé atrapado en este lugar….. si tan sólo mi reloj funcionara, estaría seguro.

Oh, mi reloj, cuanto te extraño….~

Así que me reúno de valor, y abro la puerta de par en par.

Y realmente me quedo impresionado.

Lo que hay delante de mí, es lo que antes fue la entrada a este Infierno. Es idéntico. Es el mismo lugar.

¿O acaso será mi mente haciéndome una mala jugada? Miro detrás de mí y la puerta roja no está más… ¿a dónde habrá ido?

Me pongo nervioso y nuevamente el frío recorre mi cuerpo. Con mucho miedo camino hacia adelante, observando con detalle cada paso que doy.

Pero me detengo, delante de una puerta. Detrás de ella se escuchan sollozos. No son de un cuadro. Son de una persona, de una mujer.

Esperen.. ¿y sí se trata de ella?. No, no es probable, pero me decido a abrir la puerta de todos modos.

La abro lentamente, cerrando mis ojos, deseando con todo mi ser que la persona que se encuentra detrás no sea ella.. no me gustaría saber que está pasando de nuevo por este lugar tan desagradable y aterrador.

La puerta termina de abrirse en un horrible chillido, haciendo que aquella persona ponga atención en mí….

Es una chica, joven, podría decir que tiene 17 años. Lleva unos jeans negros y una camisa roja, sobre ésta, una camperita blanca. Tiene dos hermosos y en el momento vidriosos ojos, rojos. Estos hacen juego con su camisa. Su cabello es largo y castaño claro, lleva flequillo y es completamente lacio. Su tez blanca hace que todo convine a la perfección.

Ella está sentada en una esquina abrazándose con sus brazos. De sus ojos desprenden lágrimas. Puede parecer extraño, pero su gran parecido con Ib es impresionante.

Le hablo, le pregunto si está bien.

Su respuesta es más que obvia, este lugar aterrador es la fuente de todas sus dudas. ¿Dónde está?¿ qué es este lugar? Y por sobre todo… ¿quién soy yo?

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, le explicó mi historia. Alguien no la creería tan fácilmente, pero su increíble mente es capaz de asimilar todo. Dice que si este lugar es real ¿entonces por qué mi historia no lo sería? Pero se extraña, dice haber estado en este lugar antes.

Entonces, la llamo por su nombre.

Se asusta, está muy confundida y horrorizada para saber qué estaba pasando.

Y yo, estoy muy feliz. Muy feliz de volver a verla, hablarle, tenerla frente de mí…. Aunque sea esta galería nuestro lugar de encuentro…

"¿Me conoces?" es lo único que logra pronunciar.

Pero ella no pudo asimilar la historia de lo que antes vivimos juntos. Ella solo quiere encontrar la salida, pero se siente indefensa. Al parecer, tomó la rosa del jarrón. La rosa que nos separó, la rosa que cambió nuestras vidas…..

Para mi desgracia, yo no tengo nada para probarle que la conocí. Cree que el hecho de que sepa su nombre es mera coincidencia…

Pero no importa, yo estoy feliz por volver a estar con ella. Sentir que seré lo único que calmará sus temores en nuestra nueva aventura, buscando una maldita salida…realmente estoy muy feliz.

Así que nos encaminamos, en otra aventura, para salir de este maldito lugar….

Enfrentando miedos y desafíos, de tanto en tanto un susto hizo que saltara y se abrazara a mí… oh, cálida sensación… siendo envuelto por sus brazos, aquellos delgados y cálidos brazos…

No lo sé, pero yo siempre dudé acerca de este sentimiento… Al comienzo me hizo sentir extraño y sucio, en ese entonces ella solo era una niña….. agh, me siento como un monstruo en tan solo recordarlo… pero… ahora solo le saco dos años, así que no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?.

En los comienzos, quería a Ib como si de mi hermanita se tratara… quería protegerla con todo mi ser, incluso si ponía en riesgo mi vida por intentarlo… y estar encerrado en este lugar tanto tiempo fue el resultado de protegerla, pero realmente no me arrepiento de nada…

Luego de unos años, encerrado aquí me dispuse a pensar… lo que sentía por Ib se incrementaba en un fuerte sentimiento, que me hacía sentir terrible, he incluso una vez creí haber llorado… cada día la extrañaba más… y más… y más….. y luego, de repente, me di cuenta….. me había enamorado de ella.

Así que ahora, juntos nos encontramos, enfrentando nuestros miedos como la última vez…

Aunque debo recalcar que se ha convertido en una chica muy valiente, en algunos momentos parecía ser más fuerte que yo, y eso me causo algo de risa.

Y después de horas, quizás días de lucha en este lugar… encontramos la salida.

Aquel enorme y gigante cuadro… hermoso pero aterrador a la vez.

Pero… ¿en serio estaría dejando este lugar? ¿no será esta otra de mis ilusiones?

Pero estoy a su lado, así que eso deja atrás todas mis dudas….

Le pido su pañuelo, el que siempre lleva, el que su abuela bordó para ella… o eso fue lo que me contó hace 8 años ya…. Al menos cuando crucemos el cuadro eso me ayudara a recordarla… Sé que nunca la olvidaría pero no quiero correr riesgo.

Nos tomamos de las manos y respiramos profundo, para acto seguido saltar dentro del cuadro.

Adiós, sucia galería. Adiós, pinturas mugrosas. Adiós, miedos y dudas.

Hola, mundo real….

..

….

Ahora me encuentro mirando una pintura, grande y hermosa. ¿qué estoy haciendo exactamente aquí? No sé por qué, pero siento que he olvidado algo muy importante… Por intuición me meto las manos en los bolsillos, mientras camino a la salida…. Esperen

Hay algo en mi bolsillo…. Es esto un ¿pañuelo?

Tiene un nombre bordado:

"Ib"

¿Ib? … De alguna manera me es conocido, pero no sé de donde…..

Y de repente, todos los recuerdos vuelven a mí cabeza…

Todo lo que vivimos hace ocho años y quizás hace unos minutos… todo el tiempo que estuve atrapado en ese mundo del cuadro…. Todo lo que siento o sentí por ella… Son recuerdos, y vuelven a mi cabeza. Están cortados, rayados y algunos son casi transparentes… Pero recuerdo lo más importante; Ib.

Pero ¿dónde está ella?

La busco desesperado con la mirada, hasta que la veo.. Unos pasos a mi derecha ella está observando una escultura de una rosa, pero al verme se acerca a mí. Se preocupa por mi actitud desorientada, y se acerca a mí.

Me pregunta si estoy bien, le pregunto si recuerda.

No lo hace.

No me recuerda, y tampoco lo que vivió hace unos minutos….

¿Por qué?

Una profunda herida se crea en mi corazón. Por alguna razón no logro mantener la calma, me pongo paranoico. Si no me recuerda, entonces moriría. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme?

Así que le explico, le hago entrar en razón , le obligo a creerme….. y finalmente, lo hace…

Me recuerda

Recuerda todo…. Gracias a Dios….

Eso hace que todo tipo de emoción me recorra el cuerpo; felicidad, nervios….

Le abrazo, ella también lo hace. Nos recordamos.

Lo recordamos.

Todo ese Infierno…

Y los peores ocho años de mi vida los volveré a construir, probablemente junto a ella….

No es la mejor parte, pero no he envejecido cuando salí al mundo real.

Así que estoy feliz, muy muy feliz… siendo rodeado por sus cálidos brazos, mientras cierro los ojos y deposita un beso en mi mejilla… No hay palabras para describir lo que siento..

Pero al abrir los ojos, ya no me encuentro en el mismo lugar. ¿Dónde está ella?

La sensación del abrazo aún se apodera de mi cuerpo.

¿Dónde estoy? Está todo muy oscuro, y un horrible frío, vuelve a recorrer mi cuerpo.

Diablos, ya he sentido esto antes.

Escucho risitas familiares, murmullos de mujeres…..

Entonces, giró mi vista a la derecha… y ahí está, mi horrible y mugrosa ventana, la cual he contemplado durante años.

Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar frías lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas y se detienen en mis labios…. Son saladas, son de angustia y dolor.

Después de todo, mi encuentro con Ib no fue más que un juego travieso de mi mente… como siempre ha sido….

La malvada maestra que se encuentra en mi cabeza, ya me ha jugado la misma broma un par de veces… y lo peor es que sigo cayendo….

El horrible sentimiento de desesperación invade mi cuerpo. ¿Cuándo terminó la realidad y comenzó el sueño?

Me tomo la cabeza y me tiro los pelos. Duele, pero no me molesta. No se compara con el dolor que siente mi corazón en este momento.

Rodeo mi cuerpo con mis brazos, intentando darme algo de calor.. pero las frías lágrimas que bajan desde mis ojos congelan todo sentimiento cálido…

Así que lo único que me queda por hacer, es acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, tiritando de frío… esperándola, su llegada, la cual probablemente nunca vendrá….

Así que me quedo acurrucado, en ese oscuro rincón, donde lo único que me acompaña es la soledad

Y mi nueva amiga es la locura….

* * *

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN -w-

dejen reviews x3

Acepto tomatazos~~


End file.
